


Drugs & Promises

by 108am



Series: Cigarette & Coffee [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Promises, Reconciliation, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted to get high on love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment, side story to [Cigarette & Coffee](http://108am.livejournal.com/22147.html) and [Alcohol & Polaroids](http://108am.livejournal.com/22812.html). I’m feeling kind of iffy about the ending, it seems lacking somehow…

It had been fourteen months and thirteen days since they talked face-to-face again in the living room where it all happened before.

“Why did you come back?” Changmin’s voice was angry and desperate. He had almost completely let go of the other man, but now he could feel all of his old feelings quickly running back into his worn heart.

“I’m sorry.” Jaejoong half-expected those two little words could take back all of those months of pain he inflicted on his ex-lover, but he himself knew that itself was foolish thinking. He observed the younger man with subtle anticipation, watching as a wide range of emotions flickered across Changmin’s eyes before finally settling on despair.

“You’re so cruel,” he heard Changmin’s voice trembled softly, sounding almost as if he was on the verge of breaking down in tears and curses. Changmin hesitated for a moment before closing the distance between them. He placed a hand under Jaejoong’s chin, his thumb lightly brushing across Jaejoong’s lips and making the other man faintly shivered with anxiety.

Feeling like a fool, blinded by so-called love, he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Jaejoong, and causing them to both tumbled to the floor. All of the tears he shed during those hellish months were rushing down his face, showing no signs of stopping any time soon.  
 _  
Don’t leave, don’t leave…please don’t abandon me again…_

The words spilling out of Changmin’s mouth uncontrollably made Jaejoong’s heart ached, knowing he was the cause for those tears and pitiful pleads. He gently lifted Changmin’s head up, and watched with a heavy heart as his ex-lover quickly covered his tear-stained face with his hands. He pulled those hands away and planted a sweet kiss on the younger man’s lips, hoping that this silent gesture could speak all of those words that his heart wanted to say but he himself was too foolish to do.

“So cruel.”

Jaejoong smiled bitterly as he locked lips with Changmin again, this time with growing fervor. His hands slipped behind Changmin’s lower back, making it way teasingly under his shirt. The simple touches that Changmin yearned for were now making him go crazy all over again.

He wanted all of him, to feel Jaejoong’s warmth against his bare skin, to watch Jaejoong shower him endlessly with passionate kisses, and hear those deceitful words that made his heart twist this way and that. He wanted to feel high again, until the line that separated illusion and reality blended together.

It was the most addicting drug they both knew, to have abstained from it for so long was maddeningly torturous. The only thing they could do to make up for lost time was to overdose again and again and again until nothing made sense anymore.

“Don’t leave me again,” Changmin sobbed into Jaejoong’s chest, not wanting to forgive but still knowing that his heart wanted only Jaejoong. “ _Promise me_. Don’t leave again.”

There was no other place he wanted to be, so the only logical thing he could do was to make this promise and protect it earnestly. He watched as Changmin’s lips finally curved upward into the smile that he never knew he missed so much.

“It had been fourteen months,” Jaejoong started huskily, his lips mere centimeters from Changmin’s.

“And thirteen days,” Changmin finished, pulling Jaejoong closer to him, not wanting to let him go ever again.

It was the most wonderful high they could have ever experienced, and even though the higher they soar, the greater the fall would be, they weren’t afraid because this time they would crash together.


End file.
